The Little Merman
by Let.In.LaVieEnRose
Summary: Disney's "The Little Mermaid" with a twist: When merman Kurt and sailor and prince Blaine meet, they know they are soulmates. However, they must overcome a plethora of obstacles before they can be together (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Glee fanfic, but the idea for it has been with me for a while. I love both Disney and Glee, so why not combine them? The characters from Glee are in the places of the Little Mermaid characters, and I plan to add a few more problems to thicken the plot. They're coming soon, I promise! Enjoy!_

"Mercedes, come on! We don't have a lot of time!" A clear, soprano voice rang out across the typically serene marine landscape. Miniscule bubbles swirled in the churning water, caused by a set of speeding, azure fins slicing through the warm water. The fins continued their journey as their owner, a fetching young merman, called over his shoulder once again to his companion.

"Come on darling, I know you can swim faster than that! Don't tell me you're being a guppy…"

"I…(huff)…am not…(huff)…a guppy!" An exhausted, brightly colored fish inched its way toward the merman, mustering as much sass as it could whilst being out of breath. "Kurt, honey, you know I can't swim as fast as you! We weren't all gifted with your tail structure," the fish quipped, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry Cedes, I just want to check out another shipwreck before King Schue needs us back for the glee club concert."

"Shipwreck?! You told me we were going shopping! Hell to the no Kurt, I am not going in there!"

"Guppy," Kurt teased as he swam toward the majestic yet ominous ship settled on the ocean floor. Riled by the name and afraid to be left behind, Mercedes quickly followed Kurt to the ship's broken porthole and wiggled inside. Kurt's breath caught as he took in his surroundings. Despite the layer of barnacles, sand, and mold covering the entirety of the ship, he saw only treasures in the abandoned human objects. As he moved slowly toward a delicate jewelry box that seemed relatively intact, he was reminded of his beautiful mother, a mermaid who had advocated for merpeople-human harmony. After her death, Kurt had developed a fascination with the human world that both his father and his beloved mentor, King Schuester, feared would put him in danger.

…danger like the shark that was lurking right behind him.

"Hey mer-boy," the shark sneered, "picking up another human item, I see. I don't think your idiot father or your ridiculous king would appreciate that." Kurt and Mercedes whirled around, eyes wide with terror.

"Karofsky!" Kurt yelped, panic flooding his consciousness. Without thinking, he shoved the box he was holding into the bag draped across his shoulder, "Mercedes, swim!' The two darted away before the oafish shark could register what was happening. Infuriated, he lunged toward them, shouting insults revolving around humans and glee club. As Kurt swam for his life, he noticed an anchor gleaming before them.

"Follow me," he panted to Mercedes, and they weaved through the narrow hole at the top. Karofsky, barreling after them full force, hit the anchor with such an impact that half of his massive body squeezed through before he slowed down. Kurt smirked at the trapped shark. "Sorry Karofsky, maybe next time," he taunted as fish and merman floated toward the ocean's surface.

After breaking through the waves into the sunlight, Kurt spotted a low rock formation nearby. He closed the gap with a grin, and Mercedes followed with a disapproving head shake.

"Oh! Hi there narwhal, I wasn't expecting you!" a voice squawked as Kurt approached.

"Hello Brit, I have a few things for you to look at," Kurt spoke softly as a large, white seagull hopped to the edge of the rock. Britney was Kurt's personal encyclopedia of all things human. Because she flew to their world so often, she claimed to know everything about those with legs. As long as Kurt brought her candies from Atlantis, she would answer any questions he asked about humans.

Kurt pulled a rusted fork from his bag and placed it gingerly on the rock before Britney. Upon examining it, she became excited and started speaking quickly. "Now this is a real find, narwhal! A genuine dinglehopper, huh? Humans use this to brush their hair. Works real well, see?" She jabbed the fork into Kurt's hair, and he promptly swerved to avoid the "dinglehopper."

"Come on Brit, you know better! It took me fifteen minutes and a handful of jellyfish gel to get this swoop," the merboy complained. He sighed and pulled the jewelry box from his bag. "How about this one? I think it's my favorite find of this month."

"Ah yes, this is a box that humans use to store valuables, like food," the gull chattered, "and see, when you open it, it plays music!"

Kurt paled as the realization sunk in. "Music? I forgot about glee club! Cedes, let's go!" He swept his treasures back into the bag and began to swim away. "Thanks so much Brit, I'll call you!" he called over his shoulder.

kbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkbkb

"Kurt, buddy, you made a promise to the Royal Glee Club, and you can't skip practices to make it fit your schedule," Burt Hummel sighed, exasperated. As official advisor to King Schuester and official father to Kurt, it was his job to ensure Kurt honored his commitments to the kingdom.

"I know dad, I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled. Mercedes nervously flitted her fins next to him.

King Schuester smiled slightly as he addressed the group in front of him, "Kurt, I know the glee club is a big commitment, but you had a solo this week. Luckily, Rachel was able to-"

The kind king was cut off by a little red crab who had recently skittered into the room and next to him, a haughty smirk on her face. "As Glee Club captain, naturally I took up the burden of covering YOUR solo for you. Of course, it was no problem for me, with my flawless vocal range, rigorous rehearsal, and sense of RESPONSIBILITY toward my team and myself. I expected this from Mercedes maybe, what with the laziness and sass she brings to the team-"

"Hey! You big mouthed, bigger egoed, self-righteous little crab-"

"-but I never expected this from you, Kurt. You always seemed dedicated to this team, and to your FUTURE…"

"Okay Rachel, that's enough," King Schuester cut in, "Since you are the club's captain, I would like you to accompany Kurt in his _explorations_ on days we have practice for the time being, just to be sure he doesn't lose track of time again."

A slack-mouthed, insulted expression graced both Kurt's and Rachel's faces, and for once they were in agreement.

"King Schue, you can't'"

"I don't need her-"

"-expect _me_ to take time out of my rigorous schedule-"

"-perfectly capable-"

"-become his BABYSITTER?!"

"Sorry guys, but if this is the only way to ensure my very talented countertenor actually comes to rehearsal, then so be it." Kurt and Rachel sighed in defeat. A king's order was not something to argue, regardless of the stupidity of it.

"Alright fishboy, let's get going then. What do you usually do about now?" Rachel huffed. Kurt only groaned and swam off with Mercedes, leaving Rachel to rush behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Little Mermaid, although trust me, I wish I did. _

* * *

It was a rather lovely day for sailing, a fact of which Prince Blaine Anderson III of the small country of Prochmere planned to take full advantage. So, there he was on his father's best ship, cruising about the sea with the massive royal crew. Ironically, a love of sailing was one of the few things Blaine had in common with his father, King James II of Prochmere. His father was a rigid traditionalist, while Blaine was much more open to change, namely changes to the stark laws of Prochmere that had not been updated for over fifty years. On days like today, when he and his father had a particularly passionate argument, Blaine would take to the sea to clear his mind. Something about the rhythmic lapping of the waves on the ship, the salty smell, and the calls of the seagulls never failed to calm him down. He loved running up and down the ship's deck, tightening and loosening sails, drinking with the crew, and occasionally singing an old sailor's song his father had taught him back when their relationship was still good. He thought back to the argument they had had two hours ago. It was his absolute least favorite subject to discuss with his parents: homosexuality. Traditional in every sense of the word, his parents were against the idea of loving someone of your same sex, and they had made their opinions quite public. Blaine, on the other hand, firmly believed that the citizens of Prochmere had a right to choose who they love; it was not the Crown's place to decide. It was a topic he and his father often debated, but today's battle of wits had been exceptionally painful for Blaine. As soon as the argument began, Blaine knew he had the upper hand. As it progressed he felt certain he would get his father to at least consider the other side, until King James uttered one sentence that caught Blaine off guard and threw his debating momentum off track. The words echoed in Blaine's mind, haunting him even in his safe haven:

"God Blaine, your ideals are starting to make me think you're a fag yourself."

If there's one thing Blaine knew, it's that the truth hurts. His father had unknowingly just outed his precious son in the middle of an argument revolving around his hatred of who Blaine was. The words had hurt Blaine to his core. Of course, his father would never know the impact of those words, as he had no idea that his son was about as straight as his hair. No one knew the truth about Blaine's sexuality; it was his very own royal scandal. He knew that having a gay king would divide the country, as most citizens sided with either Blaine or his father, so he could never share his true self with his country. Nothing and no one would be able to interfere with his duty to the citizens of Prochmere...at least that's what Blaine thought.

* * *

After dragging Rachel around with him for an entire day, Kurt was beginning to think of her as a barnacle suctioned on to a boat. Although the thought of boats, the only way for humans to experience a sliver of mer-life, typically fascinated him enough for an hour long conversation, Kurt could not take one more minute of the crustacean's mandatory company. He knew that he needed to escape to his happy place, which would require giving Rachel the slip. So, during one of her particularly boring monologues about the various show tunes she was destined to solo in glee club, Kurt and Mercedes slithered away and took refuge behind a coral formation and breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"I thought we'd never get away from that chatterbox," Mercedes whispered.

"I know, I was just counting down the minutes until we could slip away! I need to visit the cave 'Cedes, it re-centers me," Kurt replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Seems pretty risky if you ask me."

"I'm willing to take the chance. Besides, I don't think Miss Queen-of-the-Glee-Club over there will even notice if her adoring fans are no longer by her side." Just as Kurt uttered his latest snarky comment, a certain crab just so happened to be taking a breath, and caught every word of his mocking. Infuriated yet intrigued, she decided to follow Kurt and Mercedes to see what was so secret that it needed to be kept from her.

* * *

The cave they entered didn't look like much from the outside, but the interior was magnificent. The walls of the massive, round room were covered in glimmering sea glass from the floor to the narrow opening at the center of the ceiling, which allowed natural light to file into an otherwise dark space and reflected off of the multicolored glass. Shelves seemed to be carved out of the stone in long rows and were filled with a menagerie of objects. There was everything from old to new, disposable to priceless, delicate to bulky, but each object had one thing in common: they were all treasures in Kurt's mind. He glided up and down the shelves, showing off his newest finds to Mercedes and, unknowingly, to Rachel.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" Kurt remarked as he surveyed his possessions.

"Yeah, very cool Kurt honey, but don't you think you have enough?" Mercedes replied as she swam in a tight circle to take it all in.

"Wouldn't you think I'm a boy who has everything?" he mumbled, half to himself, "I mean look at this stuff! I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, I've got whosits and whatsits galore." As he mused, he held up various things to Mercedes, as if to prove the amount of human things he owned.

"Yes Kurt, that's my point! Why do you still collect this stuff?"

"Because...I want more..." he confessed, "I want to be where the people are." His admission was met with slacked mouth stares from Mercedes and a hidden Rachel.

"Are you crazy? They fry fish for dinner up there!" Mercedes screeched, "please don't tell me that you're saying you want to be human."

"I want to see them dance and talk to each other, I want to ask them questions, I want to give walking a try, and live in a place where I'm not crazy for wanting any of it. I want to continue mom's study of the human world, and...I want to find love," Kurt's voice was barely a whisper as he finished his list, "Mercedes, you don't know what it feels like to live somewhere you don't belong. I'm meant to be a human, I can just feel it."

"Kurt...I just want what's best for you. And I need you to realize that even if you'd be better off human, you can't just change your fins to legs. You need to be happy with who you are, because that's who you're stuck with."

"I know, I just wish I could be..." Kurt adopted a dreamy expression and his voice became almost musical as he looked toward the opening at the top of the cave. He spun upward in an informal prayer to the heavens, "...part of that world!"

Little did he know that, as he prayed for a miracle, three things he needed to fulfill his destiny came to rest around him. Rachel Berry had skittered her way out of her hiding place in shock and stood below him. A pair of beautiful eels who had been scoping out the powerful boy swayed seductively in the shadows. And, far above, a wicked storm had begun to brew dangerously close to a massive ship bearing the royal seal.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! A few things I'd like to address:_

_1. I completely made up 'Prochmere' because I don't know the country in which TLM takes place. It's literally a different spelling of "close sea" in French. Replace it with whatever name you like better while reading if you don't like it, I don't even think I do!_

_2. This doesn't take place in a particular time. I believe TLM was supposed to take place 'long ago and far away', but the issue of gay rights wasn't addressed back then, to the best of my knowledge. So think of it as a TLM setting with updated social issues and some updated slang._

_3. I hate and in no way condone the term "fag" and make it a point to never use it in my personal life. However, I felt it necessary to convey the character of Blaine's father and show his bigotry. I don't mean to offend anyone with it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid or Glee_

* * *

The clouds above the royal ship had began to darken, but the rowdy sailors below were too wrapped up in a card game to notice the change. As Prince Blaine Anderson gambled and laughed with his crew and friends, he finally began to forget about the miserable day he had. With each sip of rum and each hand, Blaine found himself loosening up and, for the first time that day, smiling. He was relieved to be joking and singing old sea songs with his friends. He looked to his left and noticed Wes dealing the next hand, as Nick and Jeff lead the group in another loud song. The haziness caused by the alcohol mixed with the men's loud voices prevented the sailors from noticing a rough churning in the waves and the rumbling thunder in the distance, and oversight that almost always leads to disaster.

* * *

Sensing a flurry of bubbles below him, Kurt Hummel whipped his head down to the floor of his cavern, locking eyes with an appalled shellfish.

"Kurt Hummel," Rachel said, her voice dangerously calm, "are you really harboring all of these illegal human objects?"

"Rachel, it's not what it looks like! They're just...reminders of my mom?" Kurt lied desperately.

"Oh I'm sure they are. You know, you're going to get kicked out of the glee club when the city hears about this! And although that would cut my competition for solos by roughly 42%, I cannot believe you would let the team down like this!"

"Please Rachel, don't tell King Schue about this! My dad will be so disappointed, and it will ruin any singing career I may have," the boy pleaded.

"I can't lie for you Kurt, I'm sorry." The crab turned toward the cave's opening, when suddenly a thundering crack echoed from the surface.

"We need to see what that was!" Kurt rocketed toward the top of the cave, not even glancing back to make sure Mercedes and Rachel were coming. The remaining two shot each other apprehensive looks before darting after the merman.

Kurt's head broke the water's surface to find a majestic ship being tossed around in the waves like a child's toy. He watched, panicked, as the ship cracked and literally fell apart against the stormy seas. Sailors jumped from the ship's remains and grabbed hold of random pieces of the wreckage that floated by. One particular sailor, much to Kurt's horror, attempted to jump from the ship and hit his head on the remaining structure, seeming to be knocked unconscious. Mercedes and Rachel surfaced just in time to watch Kurt dive back underwater and swim furiously toward the wreckage. Mercedes tried to call out to him, but the sounds of the storm drowned out her desperate cries.

As rain pounded against the ocean and wind howled overhead, Kurt reached the injured sailor in record time. Slinging his arm around the man's torso, he propelled the two of them toward the sliver of land in the distance. As Kurt swam, he silently pleaded for the man to stay alive. He just had to hang on until Kurt could get him on the ground again. When they finally reached the beach, Kurt dove out of the water and landed halfway on the sand. He lay the sailor on the warm sand and for the first time, he was able to look at the his 'damsel in distress'. And God, was he beautiful. His seemingly olive skin was tanned further from the time he must have spent sailing. Calloused hands and strong muscles perfectly contrasted the thick, wild curls that had become a mess during Kurt's rescue mission. He was, in short, the most perfect man Kurt had ever laid eyes on. Kurt's heart fluttered as he noticed the man's shallow breaths become more regulated and a bit deeper. The close proximity with a human reminded Kurt of his mother, and suddenly he remembered the way she would always sing to him when he was sick. It had always seemed to ease the pain. With a deep breath, he began the song she used to sing over eight years ago:

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

The sailor began to move slowly, letting out a soft moan of pain.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free."

His eyes blinked open very slowly, and through the haze of a slightly concussed brain, he noticed that he was not alone. Hazel eyes met green. Timed seemed to stand still as two men stared into the eyes of their soulmate. The sailor's eyes closed again, and Kurt was jolted back to reality with a reminder that he had a tail. Panic stricken, he dove back into the water as the man groaned again and began to sit up.

Kurt swam to a large rock and climbed atop it to get a better look at the mysterious sailor. He sighed, staring at the soft, warm sand and the man sitting in the midst of it. "Someday I'll be part of your world. I promise."

* * *

Blaine woke up dizzy and extremely confused. He found himself lying on the beach near the castle he used to frequent as a child. The last thing he remembered was singing a drunken duet with Trent and then...an angel. He was the most handsome boy Blaine had ever seen, shirtless and singing over him. He swore it must've been a dream. And yet, he could not shake the image of those beautiful green eyes, and resonating in his head was an enchanting voice. "_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I lost all motivation to write, but now I'm back and determined to finish this story. I promise Rachel will transition in two a more season 4 Rachel (i.e. friends with Kurt) and there will be more fun, fluffy Klaine! Please, please review because it gives me way more incentive to write if I know someone is reading. Thank you all! xo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"Kurt, listen to me, you can't be a part of the human world, you just can't. And I'm not saying that because of me, or King Schue, or even Glee Club. I'm saying it because it's what's best for you. Please listen," Rachel begged as she scurried along next to Kurt, who seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Hmm, yeah...glee club..." Kurt murmured back, his thoughts lingering on a certain pair of hazel eyes. Rachel sighed, desperate to get through to him.

"Look Kurt, we both know that saying: 'the seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake.' I know you want to be a human, but you don't realize how good you've got it down here. I mean, look at everything that's down here! It's beautiful, everything is happy and full of life. Do you know what happens to fish on land? They're dinner. Down here they sing; up there they fry. You don't understand how mean humans can be. But here, you've got family and friends, and glee club, and a great future. Come on sweetie, life is the bubbles under the sea!" Always the performer, Rachel finished her monologue with a twirl, sending a miniature tornado of bubbles flying toward Kurt. He looked around. Life as a mermaid really was remarkable. It was friendlier, safer, more colorful...and yet, something was missing: love. Sure, Kurt had love from his friends and family, but no one down here quite understood him. Although there was a lot of support down there, he never felt completely comfortable talking about this aspect of him. He wanted someone who would just understand without him explaining how it felt. He wanted a handsome prince to sweep him off his feet, or at the very least another boy who was gay and could relate to him.

* * *

The minute that a soaked, storm battered Blaine entered the regal castle he called home, a flurry of royal staff came running to him.

"He's alive!"

"Your royal highness, we were worried sick!"

"Your mother and father-"

"Let's get you into some dry-"

"-and while we waited I-"

"-clothes and later you-"

"-see you, sir-"

After flashing them a tired smile, Blaine peeled off his sopping shoes and trudged up the massive staircase to his chamber. The staff waited at the foot of the stairs, with the exception of Blaine's official personal butler and unofficial best friend, who hurried after him.

"Blaine, I've already drawn you a hot bath. Make yourself presentable as soon as possible; your parents want to speak to you." Sam Evans had grown up in the royal castle with his mother, who was a live in housekeeper. Because he was Blaine's age, the two would play together as kids, often imagining to be pirates, explorers, or their favorite, superheroes. When Sam's mother grew ill, he asked Blaine to hire him as a butler, to which Blaine begrudgingly agreed. Eventually, the boys learned to accept and even enjoy the arrangement. They were each able to see their best friend every day, who they may not get to see otherwise, and Sam was able to help his family make ends meet. Blaine now knew he would never be able to survive without Sam, his confidant and the only person who knew that Blaine was gay. Sam didn't care in the least who Blaine loved, and his support helped Blaine get through the roughest days with his dad.

"Thank you Sam," Blaine sighed.

"Oh and Blaine," Sam smirked, "I knew you'd be back." Sam handed him a gourmet pastry he had snagged from the kitchen. It was something the royal chef had invented; Blaine had dubbed it "the cronut". Blaine smiled in appreciation before getting ready to face his father again.

King James Anderson paced the floor of the sitting room, irritated. "Where is that boy?" His already booming voice echoed through the marble room and his wife sighed in annoyance before replying,

"Breathe dear, I am sure he's on his way to meet us." Although only royalty by marriage, Queen Amelia was practically made for the throne. Fair, compassionate, and level headed, she balanced her husband's passionate reign beautifully. She kept her head high and her mind open. Amelia served as a buffer for the citizens, the servants, and even Blaine...

...the last of whom was currently jogging into the room mumbling "Sorry I'm late," as he swerved around the ottomans and Faberge eggs in his path. Although his mother giggled silently behind her hand, his father gave him a look that screamed his lack of amusement toward Blaine's actions.

"Blaine, son," he boomed, "your mother and I have some good news for both you and the kingdom. I'm sure you'll be more than pleased to hear that we have decided it is high time for you to take a wife." James stopped to gage his son's reaction. As Blaine processed his words, an odd mix of panic, repulsion, and bitter humor boiled up inside him. He had an overwhelming urge to laugh in his eager father's face. He knew that now was the perfect time to tell his parents, if no one else, who he really was. It was important to shake them from this idea before it took root and became impossible to tell them the truth. Blaine stared at his father, whose smug expression revealed pride and an expectation of gratitude from Blaine. His mother's typically strong composure had fallen a bit to reveal a glimmer of happy tears beginning to collect in her eyes. Blaine sighed inwardly. He couldn't bring himself to ruin his parents' happiness and, as much as it killed him, he forced an artificial grin on to his face and choked out a short lie of approval.

"Oh Blaine honey, I knew you'd be excited!", Amelia smiled, "We decided that we would allow you to choose your wife. We will arrange meetings with the surrounding countries' princesses and even open the castle for a few hours each day to allow you to meet some of the girls who live in Prochmere. Although a commoner isn't typically an ideal princess, we _eventually_ decided that we want you to be the happiest you possibly can be." The beautiful queen shot her husband a pointed look as she stressed the word _eventually_, but he showed no reaction to her words, keeping his face suspiciously expressionless during that portion of her explanation.

"We can only hope that you will find someone who meets both your political and person needs, like your mother and I. You will begin your search shortly Blaine, be ready to find her. You are dismissed," James spoke as he sat down on an ornate couch. At the wave of his father's hand, Blaine strode out of the room gracefully. As soon as he left their line of sight, he broke into a run that carried him through his bedroom door, which he shut with a slam. He collapsed onto his bed and was still there groaning when Sam entered the room.

"I heard about the marriage thing, man. I'm so sorry, maybe we can figure something out," he said with a sigh as he flopped down onto the bed next to Blaine.

"It's no use Sam," Blaine replied, "my parents want me to marry a queen. Someone to balance me, help me run the country, give me children, and most importantly, _be a woman_."

"Well, what if you found a man who balanced you and ran the country and all that shit? They just want you to be happy and successful. So find someone who does that. And who cares about lineages? Cooper has a bunch of kids. Even though he had to marry that other girl to give her country a king, only one of his sons can be king after him. One of the others can come here when your reign is up!"

"Yeah well, I don't think that guy exists. And even if he did, I'll never meet him."

* * *

Whilst daydreaming of meeting the perfect man (perhaps one with magnificent hazel eyes), Kurt was startled by two silky voices that cut through the ocean like a knife through ice.

"Suuuure, it's just great down here...but then again-"

"-it isn't." The water seemed to almost get colder as the voices approached Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. The trio whirled around and found themselves face to face with two gorgeous eels. Smooth scales glittered down their sleek bodies and their sultry stares seemed to convey an air of superiority. The beauties weaved through the group, sizing them up. "I don't know about you Q, but I think this might be the one we're looking for," the darker of the two purred as she glided around Kurt's nervously swishing tail.

"Porcelain, my darling, what if we told you that we know someone who could make that dream of yours come true?" The lighter one, Q, stopped abruptly in front of Kurt, suddenly all business.

"Are you...addressing me?" the merman asked in confusion.

"Yes dummy, you're the only one here with skin so glaringly pale it could give the anglerfish's light a run for its money," the dark eel snapped back.

"S, calm down," Q warned before turning back to Kurt, "Listen, we were sent here by someone who would like to help you. Think of her as a...fairy godmother of sorts. All you have to do is come with us and you'll have legs in no time." The eels began to slink away without checking to see if Kurt was following them. Kurt glanced at his friends. Rachel was shaking her head furiously, panic wild in her eyes. Mercedes eyed the eels warily before shrugging at Kurt, as if to say: _your guess is as good as mine_. With a deep breath, Kurt swam after the eels, praying he wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

_A/N: I feel like no one reads this story, but I'm determined to finish it whether people like reading it or not! Whether compliments, criticism, or questions, please leave a review to let me know there's someone out there! More adventures coming for Kurt and Blaine soon!_

_xo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the iPad on which I'm writing this story. _

* * *

The mysterious eels slithered into a cave opening that was inky black and smelled like stale seawater. A feeling of uneasiness flooded Kurt as he followed them warily into the cave. Rachel stopped just short of the entrance, causing an unsuspecting Mercedes to swim smack into the crab.

"Rachel!" Mercedes stage whispered, "What the hell?"

"Keep your voice down Mercedes, they don't know we're following them." Rachel jerked her head toward their guides and put a claw to her lips. "We need to watch out for Kurt from here, that way we can run in if something happens." Mercedes responded to Rachel with a huff, but nevertheless she stayed where she was. Meanwhile, Kurt's sense of dread only grew stronger, and he began to slow his swimming until he was no longer following the eels. Quinn noticed the absence of the water currents caused by the merman's tail and she turned around to find him watching her with worry.

"Come on Kurt, we don't bite." She spoke gently, but the smirk on her face revealed that the comforting sentiment was really more of a challenge. Kurt was still hesitant to follow, although he rarely backed down from animosity.

Santana rolled her yellow eyes, patience long gone. "Come on Lady Lips, we don't have all day here. You may be busy thinking about what ridiculous costume you're going to wear to the next Pride parade the angelfish throw, but I have more important things to do. So get your glossy little tail over here before I drag you by your obviously dyed hair."

Kurt scoffed, but resumed his swimming behind the pair of eels. "My hair is perfectly natural, thank you," he sniffed. The trio came to the end of the tunnel and Kurt found himself staring up at a dark cavern entrance with seaweed hanging over the opening. Quinn slithered in between the strands, and he heard her whispering with another voice. Finally, she reemerged.

"She'll see you now." Quinn's voice seemed to take on a formal, almost arrogant air. She held the seaweed aside with her smooth body as Kurt swam through the entrance.

What he saw took his breath away. The cavern was massive, filled with trophies made of shells, stones, and sea glass. Kurt had no idea what they were for, but they were certainly impressive. There were paintings all over the walls capturing beautiful mermaids in matching outfits mid flip and dance. In the center of the room was a stone basin that seemed to be filled with a golden, swirling liquid. Standing in the back with a large glimmering crystal ball was the strangest creature Kurt ever saw.

"Well, it's about time, Porcelain! I was beginning to think that I'd have keeled over and died by the time you got here." The speaker was a woman with short blonde hair and a severe face. She was wearing a deep blue jacket that had narrow kelp stripes down the sleeves. The curious thing about this woman was the fact that, instead of a tail or even legs, she had eight twirling tentacles, inky black with two thin gray stripes running down each one. The water around her seemed to be constantly unsettled, especially when she glided toward Kurt.

"My name is Sue Sylvester and I am a _champion_." She sighed came to rest in front of Kurt, her tentacles kicking up the sand on the ground. "Alright kid, I'm going to cut to the chase, lady to lady." Kurt grimaced. "This crystal ball of mine, which I bought from an extremely sketchy herring, has been allowing me to watch the love saga between you and that other human gay. And I must say, I was touched."

"You've been spying on me? I don't even know you!" Kurt screeched.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, dear Porcelain. Hear me out, I've decided I'll help you. I, in my infinite generosity, will perform some black market magic that will give you a pair of legs for three days. In order to prove to me that I made the right decision in using some of my precious magic on you, you have to get that young Burt Reynolds of yours to kiss you smack on those extremely feminine lips of yours. If you succeed, you can remain a human forever. However, if you are unable to prove yourself to me by midnight of the third day, you will simply lose your legs and have to become my personal slave for the rest of your miserable life. Sound fair?"

"Kurt, don't do it!" Rachel's dramatic voice called from the cave entrance where, after growing uneasy about the length of time Kurt had been gone, she and Mercedes had been hiding in the shadows. "Kurt Hummel I cannot believe that you would even consider making a deal with an evil sea witch! It's immoral and dangerous and I don't think your dad and Mr. Schue would be happy to hear about it."

"Rachel, this is my only chance to be a human. Of course I'm going to take it," Kurt replied, his voice wavering slightly.

"Splendid! Oh and one more little thing, Seahorse Hips. As payment for this little transaction, I'm going to need your voice."

"My-my voice? But...how am I going to kiss him if I can't even talk to him?"

Sue smirked. "There's always...body language," she taunted. Kurt sighed and though deeply. His voice made him unique. It was, quite honestly, his favorite thing about himself. He loved singing and he was damn good at it. But at the same time, he knew he would love the beautiful man from the beach. He loved humans and their culture, so why shouldn't he give up his voice for a chance at his dream?

"Come on kid! This is a limited time offer! Don't think, just sign." A glowing roll of parchment appeared in front of him, along with a golden quill. The parchment started magically floating closer to him, taunting him with its signature line. Kurt took a deep breath and signed the contract, craning his neck away from it and scrunching his eyes shut, as if not seeing his signature scrawled as an oath could prevent this all from happening. The parchment disappeared, leaving bubbles in its place, and Sue started cackling as she reached for a golden seashell that was on a rope around her neck.

"Sing!" She bellowed. Kurt complied, allowing a soft strain of notes to escape his mouth.

"Louder!" His voice rose, turning into a beautiful aria of increasing notes and trills.

"Keep singing!" Higher and higher the pitch went, until Kurt's countertenor voice reached the high F he was famous for in glee club. Suddenly, he a light bubbly feeling rose up his throat, ticked his mouth, and exited his lips. To his shock and horror, it was a translucent, silvery mist that floated toward Sue's shell. The stream ended, and Kurt realized that he was no longer singing; rather, the sound of his voice was coming from the mist. He stared in awe at his voice as it got sucked into the golden shell, the sweet music ending as abruptly as a record when one removes the needle. Kurt tried to speak, but no sound came out. Gasping, his delicate hands flew to his throat.

"Yes sweet Porcelain, you no longer have a voice. And now that you've given me what I want, I'll uphold my end of our little bargain." Chanting filled the air and the cavern seemed to become ten shades darker and ten degrees colder. Sue raised her hands and, at the pinnacle of the chanting, the swirling liquid in the center basin rose and began snaking around Kurt, from the edge of his fins to the top of his head. He felt a searing pain as his tail literally split and his scales retracted into the flesh in favor of skin. His fins puffed into feet, and the edge was frayed into toes. Kurt's gills flattened out, and he suddenly found it impossible to breathe anymore. Flailing, he sucked in desperately, only to be rewarded with a throat full of salt water. Eyes bugged Mercedes and Rachel rushed to his side and, each wedging herself under one of his arms, swam out a small opening in the top of the cavern and struggled to the surface, where crab, fish, and human broke water and breathed in the fresh sea air.

* * *

As The hours wore on, Sam's ideas got more outrageous.

"...then we'll sneak you into the fourth floor by creating a rope ladder out of seaweed and you can deliver the package of shoe laces, oysters, and marbles to Artie. And now this is where it gets interesting. I'll be hiding in the third floor bathroom, where I'll-"

Blaine cut off his best friend with a sharp cry of pain.

"What's wrong man? It's not that bad of a plan, is it?"

"No, it's not the plan, it's-ah!-it's my legs. I just got the weirdest pain in them, like a charley horse on the inside of both legs," Blaine winced. "God, that's the strangest thing..."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I was on vacation, and I came home with a serious bout of writer's block. But I'm back and brimming with ideas! Thanks for sticking with me. If you have any requests or ideas, feel free to message me. Please, please tell your Gleek friends about this story, and don't forget to review! Until next time x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Disclaimer: Glee and Disney own my muses_

* * *

Blaine sat in the warm, golden sand that made up the narrow stripe of beach separating the vast mystery of the ocean from the safe, albeit boring, palace that Blaine was so used to. He fiddled with his white gold flute, a gift from has parents on his tenth birthday. Blaine had always loved music. It flowed through his veins, and he found himself constantly walking, talking, thinking to the rhythm of a song. The random notes he was playing now kept segueing into the tune that had constantly been playing in his head since the shipwreck.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._

No matter how hard he tried, Blaine couldn't get that beautifully high voice out of his head. He closed his eyes dreamily and tried to picture the face of his rescuer. It was blurry due to the knock on the head he had gotten in the wreck. It was a handsome boy, right? With wet, light brown hair and a delicate nose. Pale skinned? Blaine shook his head in confusion. He had yet to remember what the face looked like. The only thing he remembered was the clear voice, like a light trickle of spring water, and the eyes. They were the most breathtaking eyes Blaine had ever seen: a sparkling green, like sea glass. They were filled with emotion while their owner sang. Blaine knew he had to find those eyes again. He would find them, and marry the person with that perfect voice.

* * *

Britney was in her favorite place: mid flight, high above the point where the glimmering sea met the soft, slightly rocky shore. She lazily watched the coastline as the flew, when a particularly bright colored fish caught her eye. There was only one sea creature she knew who was bold enough to attempt and pull off the blue and yellow look. With a grin, she swooped low and landed on a rock right near her friends. "How are my favorite sea creatures?" She asked with a grin.

"Brit! Thank god you're here," Mercedes sighed. She looked happier than usual to see Britney, and the bird wondered why she was being so friendly. Britney turned her attention toward her favorite merman (even though he was the only merman she knew).

"Hey unicorn! No greeting?"

Rachel, the uptight little crab Brit had heard so much about, let out a distressed groan. "He's sold his voice to Sue Sylvester-you know, the sea witch-in exchange for those." Rachel gestured to Kurt with her claw and rolled her eyes. Britney looked at Kurt. He looked basically the same, just a little happier. Execpt... Britney's eyes grew wide as she noticed the pair of bare, fleshy legs the Kurt possessed instead of his glossy tail.

"KURT! You got legs?" Kurt nodded, grinning. He shifted his weight onto his new feet and slowly pushed himself up to a standing position, like a real human.

"Woah, that's not all you got," Mercedes snickered, holding up a hand to block out Kurt's hip area. Rachel and Britney laughed along, and when Kurt's lack of balance splashed him back into the water, the three howled with laughter. Kurt let out an irritated huff.

"Relax unicorn, lucky for you, you happen to be friends with a human expert," Britney said with a grin, "I'll help you figure out how to blend in. Step one is to find some clothes." She spu. In a circle, looking all around her. "I can help you with that easily."

* * *

Kurt looked down at himself. Although he was starting to get the hang of standing, his knees stilled wobbled slightly and it took a tremendous amount of concentration to walk. However, his makeshift "clothes" were distracting enough to keep him in the same spot for the next three days. Wrapped around his legs was an old, ripped sail that his friends had tied into a sort of baggy pantaloon. They had covered his torso with another sail that Britney had decorated with seaweed, insisting that "this is what all the humans wear". Kurt sighed at his unfortunate outfit. He would just die if he met his sailor in this getup. He wobbled his way to the shore, but had to sit on a large rock and take a break once he was on the beach. Suddenly, he heard a voice approaching him.

"Hello? I know I heard someone over here. I'm really sorry, but this is a private beach." A short silhouette approached him from behind some large rocks. As it came into the sunlight, Kurt realized it was none other than his sailor. Kurt straightened up, and a huge grin stretched across his face. He completely forgot about the travesty of an outfit he was wearing as the man approached him. The sailor stopped in front of Kurt's rock and Kurt heard his breath hitch.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kurt enthusiastically nodded and began pointing at the sea. Through a series of frantic hand gestures, he tried to convey that he was the one who saved the sailor's life the night before.

The sailor just stared at him with raised eyebrows. "So, you came from a wrecked ship...? Must've been last night. I was stuck in that freak storm too. Are you sure I don't know you? You can tell me."

Kurt tapped his throat at the voice box sadly and shook his head slightly.

"You can't speak? Oh, then you must not be who I thought you were... Well, in any case, you look like you need some help. You can come to the castle with me and we'll help you get cleaned up. My name is Blaine Anderson III. I'm the prince of Prochmere. That's where you, uh, washed up."

Kurt's heart fluttered. Blaine Anderson. The name fit the man in front of him perfectly. And a prince too! He smiled dreamily and nodded at Blaine's plan. Then, Kurt glanced at his friends who were watching from the shore. He widened his eyes at Rachel and jerked his head toward the folds in his sail. If she could stow away with him, he would have an advisor and moral support. Luckily she seemed to be thinking the same thing, and she managed to scurry over just as Blaine started to walk toward the looming castle. He took Kurt's arm politely and walked him toward the door.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Just a short chapter to move things along. It's going to get goood:) Please, please review! xo _


End file.
